MY LOVE AND PROMISE
by weismannnn
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kata seorang gadis kecil yang meremehkan cinta saat mendengar kakaknya berbicara cinta pada sang ayah mereka. Gadis kecil itu berkata, "aku tidak akan jatuh cinta sebelum aku sukses dan kuliah, karna cinta itu hanya penghambat cita-cita dan masa depanku". "kau bukan teman ku lagi, tidak kusangka kau menyukai sasuke". "aku..". "aku menyukaimu sakura..". "bocah it
1. Chapter 1

_**MY LOVE AND PROMISE**_

 _ **BY : WAISMANNN**_

 _ **ANIME : NARUTO**_

 _ **SASUKE & SAKURA**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

Berawal dari sebuah kata seorang gadis kecil yang meremehkan cinta saat mendengar kakaknya berbicara cinta pada sang ayah mereka. Gadis kecil itu berkata, "aku tidak akan jatuh cinta sebelum aku sukses dan kuliah, karna cinta itu hanya penghambat cita-cita dan masa depanku".

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kecilnya, namun di dalam hati sang ayah dia berdoa agar gadis kecilnya ini tidak menangisi laki laki yang memberikannya apa itu cinta. Sang ayah hanya ingin gadis kecilnya ini menangis dan merengek hanya padanya untuk meminta membelikan boneka atau pun es krim.

Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangan kan jika gadis kecilnya ini lebih memilih laki laki lain daripada dirinya. Dia tau ini sangat egois tapi, tidak ada seorang ayah yang kuat melihat gadis kecilnya menangis oleh laki laki lain.

"ayah, kenapa..? padahal aku sudah bicara panjang lebar". Gadis kecil itu pun mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatap marah sang ayah. Sang ayah pun tersenyum melihat tingkah manis anaknya ini.

"ayah akan mengantar jemputmu sampai kau sma bahkan kuliah agar kau tidak pacaran". Sang ayah pun memeluk gadis kecilya. Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum dan tertawa. "tenang saja, sakula tidak bakalan pacaran sampai sukses". Gadis kecil bernama sakura itu yang memeluk erat sang ayah.

###

Tak terasa matahari sudah datang untuk membangunkan makhluk hidup dari mimpinya. Perlahan lahan sinar matahari pun masuk dalam celah celah jendela kamar untuk membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang di alam mimpi.

Tidak mempannya sang matahari membangunkannya datanglah seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ketukkan yang keras dan omelan yang keras pun akhirnya membangunkan sang gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah muda lebat dan kulit putih ini.

"ya, ma.. sebentar lagi". Kata gadis itu setengah sadar sambil mencoba meraih hp nya yang berbunyi terus akbat alarm yang ia pasang.

"apa nya yang sebentar lagi ini sudah siang kau tidak sekolah..?". omel orang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan kesal.

"iya..iya". gadis itu pun mengambil handuk berwarna biru yang menggantung di pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Gadis itu atau bisa dipanggil sakura itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi malas malasan. Sungguh kondisi hati nya sekarang tidak lah baik. Karna dia mengingat momen yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

Memang ingatan itu tak ingin ia hapus bahkan lupakan tapi, ini membuatnya takut, sedih bahkan ingin mati. Jika dia tak kuat mungkin.

Lima belas menit waktu yang cukup untuknya mandi dan bersiap siap. Sakura pun berjalan keluar rumah sambil memegang tasnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia biarkan tak ia sisir, bisa dibilang dia tidak peduli penampilannya kesekolah.

Gadis yang dulu nya di panggil gadis kecil ini dangan sang ayahnya kini sudah menjadi gadis. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah duduk di bangku sma. Setiap ia berjalan kesekolahnya ia selalu ingat kata kata sang ayah kalau sang ayahnya mengantar nya.

Kini sudah enam tahun kematian ayah nya, waktu yang sudah sangat lama namun masih berasa kemarin. Butuh waktu lama untuknya untuk bisa seperti ini dan menerima semua ini. Bahkan tidak ada yang tau seberapa rasa penyesalan dan sedihnya dia setiap hari.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pada semua orang bahkan dengan keluarga nya. Karna dia tak ingin ada yang tau apa yang dia rasakan bahkan sekalipun diceritakan tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Karna kebanyakkan orang hanya bisa prihatin tanpa memberikan semangat padanya. Untuk itu lah dia lebih suka cerita pada bulan dan matahari.

###

"ra…". Teriak seorang siswi dengan senyum khasnya sambil berlari dan memeluk sakura atau dipanggil ra oleh siswi ini.

"masih pagi juga, simpan saja energy mu untuk pelajaran nanti". Sakura yang melepas pelukkan siswi itu dan berjalan kearah tangga. Siswi itu pun cemberut dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"oh ya, sekarang kan ada pr ekonomi, kau sudah mengerjakan..?". Tanya siswi itu sambil melihat layar hpnya. Sakura pun hanya diam karna dia pikir temannya ini bicara pada orang lain.

"heiiii… berasa bicara sama tembok". Siswi itu yang cemberut sambil melihat sahabatnya ini. Namun sakura tetap mencuekkinnya. "ahh terserah lah.. baiklah aku yang salah".

"memang, maka nya kalau bicara jangan sambil melihat hp.. menjijikan sekali padahal nanti ketemu tapi masih saja sms an, virus cinta memang buruk". Sakura yang berjalan memasukki kelasnya diikuti siswi itu.

"maka nya pacaran dong, kau kan sebenarnya cantik.. coba deh lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu apalagi rambut mu ini, selalu saja aku yang merapikan". Siswi itu pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah sakura.

"jangan membicarakan cinta pagi pagi padaku, bahkan kau saja menangis seharian akibat cinta itu". Sakura yang kesal sambil membuka tas nya dan mengambil buku tulis dan buku paket.

Sebenarnya dia juga merasakan jatuh cinta dengan seniornya, mungkin itu cinta pertamanya. Namun sora hanya diam dan mencoba menutup pintu hatinya terhadap cinta pertamanya itu. Dia selalu bahkan akhir akhir ini lebih sering ketemu pada senior atau kakak kelas nya itu.

Siswi yang duduk disebelahnya itu merupakan sahabatnya dari awal dia masuk sekolah ini dan dialah orang pertama yang berbicara padanya saat yang lain sudah punya kelompok masing masing.

Siswi ini bernama ino, ino sangat peduli dengan sora bahkan dia lah orang yang mengerti dibalik sikap sakura dari pertama kali ia kerumahnya dan melihat kamarnya dan buku harian sakura. Namun dia merahasiakannya dari sakura kalau dia tau semuanya.

"ya setidaknya kan aku sudah merasakan patah hati…". ino yang berdiri di belakang sakura dan menyisir rambut sakura. "oh ya, sebentar lagi festival sekolah, asikk kali ini aku punya pacar".

Sakura pun hanya mengerjakan soal dibuku sambil mendengarkan kata kata sahabatnya ini. Sakura walaupun diam tapi ia tetap mendengarkan perkataan temannya.

Tak terasa pembelajaran pun sudah selesai dan bel yang paling indah di telinga murid murid akhirnya berbunyi dan para murid dan guru pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Ada yang langsung pulang dan ada pula yang mengikuti kegiatan di luar pembelajaran sekolah atau biasa disebut eskul. Eskul hari ini adalah basket, cheerlader, sastra jepang, music dan modern dance.

"sakura, duluan ya, oh ya.. nanti pulang bareng yaaa..". ino yang berlari kearah teman teman yang satu eskulnya. Kebanyakkan teman temannya perempuan karna ia mengambil eskul cheerleader berbeda sekali dengan sakura.

"ya". Sakura pun berjalan keruang ganti. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk masuk eskul tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali eskul.

###

Lapangan sekolah yang besar ini terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu untuk latihan basket, karate dan cheerleader. Kalau dilihat lihat hanya anggota klub karate yang sedikit dan tentunya yang paling diminati adalah klub basket yang berisi siswa siswa tampan dan klub cheerleader yang berisi siswi siswi cantik.

Sakura pun berjalan kelapangan sambil menguncir satu rambutnya. Banyak anggota klub basket yang berhenti untuk melihatnya. Ya karna jarang jarang sekali mereka melihat sakua rapih dan ini baru pertama kalinya dari sekian lama ia vakum dari eskulnya.

"yoo… ra, ada angin apa kau mau eskul..?". Tanya siswi berwarna rambut pirang dengan pakaian olahraga, siapa lagi kalau bukan ino yang memanggilnya ra.

"dari pada menunggumu di kelas lebih baik aku berlatih lagi pula banyak kejahatan akhir akhir ini". Sakura yang buru buru pergi dari kumpulan wanita itu karena dia sangat tidak suka bau wangi wangian.

"ra… aku hanya ingin bilang.. hati hati menendangnya nanti gaara senpai kau tendang lagi wajahnya.. hahaha". Tawa ino diikuti teman temannya.

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar tawa dari siswi siswi bau parfum itu. Padahal kan mereka olahraga juga nanti dan pastinya keringatan lagi.

"wah haruno-chan datang, woi gaara, lihat lah sepertinya dia bakal menendang wajahmu lagi.. hahaha". Tawa laki laki yang mempunyai rambut jabrik dengan rambut yang diwarnai pirang.

"aku akan menendang otakmu senpai". Kesal sakura yang sudah memasang kuda kuda.

"sudahlah naruto, haruno akhirnya kau datang lagi, rasanya aku bisa gila latihan hanya dengan anak ini.. bahkan klub ini terancam di bubarkan". Siswa yang mempunyai rambut yang warna nya merah berjalan kearahnya.

"tapi kalau ada haruno-chan, kita bisa dapat anggota banyak… pokoknya saat festival kau harus ada". Naruto yang memegang kedua tangan sakura.

"baiklah kuizinkan senpai berdua memanggil nama ku". Sakura yang melepas pegangan naruto. "dan karna ini tahunku aku akan membantu senpai menambahkan anggota".

"bagus… dengan begitu klub ini tidak terancam bubar". Seru naruto yang mengarahkan tinjunya keatas yang membuat para siswi chers melihat kearahnya.

###

Tidak terasa matahari pun menghilang dan muncullah bulan untuk menggantikan cahaya sang matahari. Para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti eskul pun berjalan keluar sekolah.

"huuh.. capek sekali, sumpah deh karin-senpai centil banget setiap uchiha-senpai melihat kearahnya". Ino yang memulai gosipnya. "tapikan belum tentu juga uchiha-senpai melihatnya dibelakangnya kan ada kau".

"biarlah peduli sekali..". sakura yang melepas ikat rambutnya dan melanjutkan meminum minumannya. "oh ya, bagaimana cara mengajak anggota ke klub kita?".

"ya kau, nanti kan ada brosur lalu kau ajak murid baru sambil mengasih brosur itu.. ya pokoknya kau harus menjelaskan apa saja yang klubmu lakukan dan jika ada yang tanya kau jawab". Ino yang melihat Sakura.

"merepotkan sekali". Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkan ino karna mereka berbeda kereta.

Ada seseorang yang berjalan mengikuti sakura. Didalam kereta memang sangat penuh. Karena jam segini adalah waktunya pulang kerja juga. Jadi mau tidak mau sakura harus berdesak desakkan.

Sakura pun berdiri didekat pintu sambil memakai hendsetnya dan membaca buku kecilnya. Namun orang yang mengikutinya daritadi pun berdiri di belakangnya.

Sakura pun melihat layar hp nya, sakura heran kenapa ino mengirmnya line padahal baru saja berpisah. Dan sakura pun membuka line ino betapa kagetnya ia saat membaca isi pesan line dari ino, bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya.

#

#

#

Lanjut..?

wahh ini cerpen pertama, minna minta review nya yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**_MY LOVE AND PROMISE_**

 ** _BY : WAISMANNN_**

 ** _ANIME : NARUTO_**

 ** _SASUKE & SAKURA_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

Sakura pun melihat layar hp nya, sakura heran kenapa ino mengirmnya line padahal baru saja berpisah. Dan sakura pun membuka line ino betapa kagetnya ia saat membaca isi pesan line dari ino, bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Sakura pun merasakan ada yang aneh dari orang dibelakangnya karna dari tadi terus terusan menubruknya padahal keadaan kereta pun hanya berguncang sedikit.

Sakura pun kaget saat orang dibelakangnya sengaja menaikkan roknya dan memegang bokongnya tentu saja dia ingin teriak tapi jika dia teriak maka harga dirinya akan turun karna orang orang akan menyebutnya pencabulan.

Sakura hanya menepis tangan orang itu sambil memegangi rok belakagnya sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah ia berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi.

Namun orang itu justru tetap melakukannya. Sampai ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya dan memukulnya. Saat pintu kereta kebuka orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan sora pun menyeret orang cabul itu keluar dari kereta dan terus memukulnya.

Sakura pun ikut keluar dan berlari mencari petugas. Dan akhirnya pun dia menemukannya dan mengajak petugas itu ketempat tadi sambil menceritakan apa yang ia alami tadi.

Dan akhirnya orang cabul itu pun dibawa dua petugas setelah sakura dan laki laki yang menolongnya memberi penjelasan terhadap para petugas. Walau orang cabul itu tidak mengakui kesalahannya.

Sakura pun melihat laki laki itu dan ternyata dia mengenalinya bahkan ia sangat kenal. "trimakasih senpai". Sakura yang membungkuk sebentar dan jatuh duduk.

"kau tidak apa?". Tanya senpai itu yang berjongkok didepannya sambil melihat sakura penuh cemas.

"ayah..". sakura yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh dia sangat takut dan malu.

Senpai itu ragu ragu untuk menyentuk kepala sakura. Ia takut sakura tidak menyukainya lagi pula ini pertamakali nya mereka berbicara. Sungguh dia sangat ingin sekali memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya merah muda ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan mereka berdua masih sibuk akan pikiran mereka sendiri sendiri.

"senpai tidak pulang?". Sakura yang mengelap air matanya dan melihat senpai itu. "oh ya, siapa nama senpai?".

"jahat sekali kau tidak mengenaliku… bahkan kau memangilku senpai". Senpai itu yang menatap sora kesal.

"oh… pacarnya karin-senpai... hm.. uchiha-senpai?". Sakura yang samar mengingat gossip ino sahabat terbaiknya yang terkadang menjadi tukang informasi sekolah nya.

"pacar karin? Hahaha". Tawa sasuke. "gossip dari mana tuh? Punya niat suka saja tidak pernah kepikiran padaku". Sasuke yang menyentil kening sakura.

"hei sakit tau, sombong sekali kapten basket sekaligus anggota osis ini". Sakura yang kesal sambil memegang keningnya.

"cowo itu suka yang natural… lagi pula aku tidak suka bau parfum yang berlebihan". Sasuke yang menatap sakura.

"kau menyindirku? Aku memang tidak suka pakai parfum.. masalah bau itu wajar karena aku latihan karate". Sakura yang merasa tersindir.

"sudahlah, ayo masuk kereta nya sudah tiba..". Sasuke yang menarik sakura berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam kereta sambil memegang tangan sakura.

"tenang saja, aku menjagamu". Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang sakura. "kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menghajarku nanti… tapi bagaimana kalau kau menghadap padaku?".

Sakura pun berbalik dan menyender di pintu kereta. "ya benar kalau begini aku akan bisa langsung memukulmu". Sakura yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya tertersenyum sangat tipis sampai aku pun tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia benar benar tersenyum dan sakura pun hanya melihat sasuke. Sasuke senpai ternyata tampan kan sakura..? tidak heran dia banyak yang suka. dan juga tidak salah dia ikut karate hari ini.

###

Tak terasa festival menghitung hari. Para murid pun sibuk menghiasi sekolah dan ruang klub mereka ada juga yang sibuk mengikuti rapat panitia festival. Tentu saja perwakilan kelas dan klub pun ikut.

"dasar teman sialan". Umpat sakura yang kesal pada teman sekelasnya bisa dibilang bukan temannya karna sakura tidak menganggap nya.

"sudahlah, aku juga jadi panitia kok". Ino yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang paling anti urusan festival ini.

"bagaimana tidak, lihat lah anggota panitia yang lainnya saja belum datang, waktu ku terbuang sia sia..". Sakura yang makin murka karna melihat bangku bangku di ruangan itu kosong.

Dan datang lah dua orang yang di kenalinya. Dua orang itu hanya mengatakan hal yang membuat sakura makin kesal dan ino pun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"ini hal biasa mereka tidak datang lagi pula ini kan hari pertama mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan kelas nya masing masing". Gaara yang mencoba memberi pengertian pada sakura.

"aku tidak yakin seperti apa ketua nya… sungguh akan kukutuk kelas ku ini". Sakura yang memukul meja yang untungnya tidak hancur.

"karin-senpai ketua panitia nya". Sahut seorang siswa yang masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti siswa siswi lainnya dari berbagai kelas dan mereka pun mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong.

"aku akan memanggilnya". suigetsu yang mengambil hpnya dari saku celananya. "karin, cepatlah kesini". Suigetsu yang menelfon karin.

Hampir setengah jam akhirnya karin pun datang. Dengan rasa tanpa dosa ia duduk dengan gaya anggunnya dan membuka leptopnya.

Sakura pun murka dan menggebrak meja lalu menunjuk karin dengan penggaris entah dari mana dia dapat. "kau.. aku bisa gila kalau kau yang jadi ketua panitia, turun sekarang… sudah tidak minta maaf lagi..!". Sakura yang akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya.

"hei tingkat dua kau pikir kau siapa berani seperti ini padaku?!". Seru karin yang berdiri dan berjalan kearah sakura.

"apa?! Kau pikir aku takut? Sungguh kau gila membuat kita menunggumu seorang setengah jam disini". Sakura yang menatap tajam karin.

"jaga sikapmu adik kelas". karin yang menampar sakura dan menjambaknya. Dan dua siswa pun mererai mereka.

"lepaskan aku senpai, aku belum puas kalau belum membantingnya". Sakura yang mencoba menggapai karin begitu pula karin.

"sakura hidungmu berdarah". Ino yang cemas melihat sakura. Begitu pula dua siswa yang melerai mereka.

"Karin pergi kau dari sini..!". Sasuke yang menarik karin keluar ruangan. Karin nya pun senyam senyum sambil berjalan mengikuti sasuke.

"pukulannya kuat juga…". Naruto yang mengasih tissue ke sakura dan dan melihat karin yang masih berdebat dengan sasuke. lebih tepatnya sih di marahi sama sasuke.

"tapi bibirmu juga berdarah". Ino yang mengelap sudut bibir sakura dengan tissue. "sakura kau tidak apa kan?". Sasuke yang cemas meihat wajah sakura pucat.

"tidak apa, tenang saja…". Sakura menyumbat lubang hidung kanannya dengan tissue.

"dasar tante girang". "dia yang salah padahal, aku ingin memukulnya". "dasar tidak tau malu". Itulah kata kata siswa dan siswi yang tidak suka dengan perilaku karin pada sakura.

"kau ke uks saja". Gaara yang berjalan menghampiri sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"tidak apa, lanjutkan saja… di pertandingan aku juga sering seperti ini, bahkan lebih sakit". Sakura yang berusaha memastikan teman temannya dan para senpai agar tidak khwatir padanya.

"baiklah, aku sekarang yang akan menggantikan maria, mohon kerja samanya". gaara yang berjalan ke kursi karin tadi. Gaara pun duduk di kursi itu dan melihat sakura dengan penuh cemas.

#

#

#

Lanjut..?

wahh ini cerpen pertama, minna minta review nya yaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**_MY LOVE AND PROMISE_**

 ** _BY : WAISMANNN_**

 ** _ANIME : NARUTO_**

 ** _SASUKE & SAKURA_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

2 jam membahas tentang festival para panitia pun berjalan keluar ruangan satu persatu. Ada yang membicarakan tentang rencana festival dan ada juga yang membicarakan tentang kejadian sakura dan karin.

"sakura bagaimana kalau tante tau?". Ino yang berjalan disebelah sakura, sambil melihat sahabatnya ini dengan cemas, ya dia sih tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran tadi tapi tentang perkerjaan sampingan sahabatnya ini.

"asalkan kau diam". Sakura yang berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

Ino tau sebenarnya sahabat nya ini ingin sekali cerita pada nya tapi dia juga tau kalau sakura punya keyakinan kalau semua orang tidak pernah mengerti bahkan manusia tidak punya rasa simpati pada orang yang bercerita mereka hanya kasihan saja pada sang cerita.

Sakura pun duduk dibangkunya dan menggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangannya. Ia sangat capek hidup seperti ini dia selalu berfikir kenapa harus seperti ini kehidupannya.

"ayah aku merindukkanmu". Bisik sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Dia hanya ingin istirahat.

###

"wah sepertinya kau punya hubungan padanya… kau mau apakan lagi wanita ini?". gaara yang menggebrak meja sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"bukan urusanmu". Sasuke yang membalas tatapan gaara.

"tentu saja ini urusanku, aku menyukainya dan kau mencoba membuat sakura patah hatikan? Aku tau semua rencanamu, kau berpura pura menjadi senpai yang baik dan sakura tergila gila padamu dan kau tinggalkan dia".

"kau salah, dia itu wanita yang tidak percaya cinta… kalau dia seperti kau bayangkan.. mungkin sekarang dia sudah seperti karin". Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"hmm.. menurutku benar sih dia, aku yang tampan ini saja sudah beberapa kali menggodanya dia hanya biasa saja… sora itu sangat hebat mengendalikan perasaannya". Naruto yang melihat gaara. "tapi setidaknya sainganmu si teme". Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari nya pada gaara.

###

"kau lagi, kita beda kereta sekarang… dan kenapa senpai masih saja mengikutiku?". Sakura yang menatap kesal sasuke yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ya.. aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjagamu". Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil menaru jas sekolahnya di pundaknya.

"sok manis… pergi sana, aku baik baik saja sekarang, lagi pula jam segini tidak terlalu ramai". Sakura pun kesal karna dia sudah telat dari jam kerja nya.

"memang kau mau kemana?". Sasuke yang curiga dengan sakura karna dia sangat tau dimana rumahnya. Karena waktu itu dia mengikuti sakura sampai rumahnya.

Sakura pun langsung masuk kedalam kereta yang hampir tertutup dan sasuke pun ikut masuk. Sakura melihat sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel karna sasuke berhasil masuk.

"lama lama kau menyebalkan juga ya". Sakura yang menyender di pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aku hanya kurang kerjaan, lagipula aku mau mengajakmu kencan sekarang". Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil memegangan pegangan di atasnya. Oh ayolah sakura, sasuke hanya bersikap seperti ini saja padamu.

"kencan? Itu hanya hal bodoh yang dilakukan oleh pasangan idiot.. buang buang uang dan waktu saja untuk hal yang tidak penting". Sakura yang melihat keluar jendela kereta.

"kau belum pernah kan..? lagi pula aku yang bayar kok".

"senpai, kau tau tidak? Aku paling benci sama cowo bau". Sakura yang menendang sasuke dan berlari keluar kereta saat pintu kereta terbuka.

"ittai… tendangannya sakit juga". Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya.

"senpai?". Ino yang berjalan kearah sasuke dan melihat sasuke dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemas.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan melihat ino. Sasuke berfikir sepertinya dia kenal dengan wanita didepannya ini. "kau temannya sakura?".

"ya… lalu kenapa senpai terlihat kesakitan tadi..?". ino yang berjalan mengikuti sasuke yang keluar kereta.

"sakura yang menendangku… oh ya, apa kau tau kenapa dia kesini..?". sasuke yang melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari wanita yang mempunyai rambut seperti permen kapas berantakkan yang menurutnya itu indah.

"aku tidak tau, mungkin dia kerja…". Ino yang berjalan ke mesin minuman dan memasukkan koin kedalam mesin minuman itu.

"kerja…? Bukankah disekolah kita siswa tidak boleh berkerja?". Sasuke yang melihat ino.

"entahlah hanya tebakkan ku saja, lagipula dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku". Ino yang mengasih sekaleng minuman pada sasuke.

"ini untukku..?". Tanya sasuke sambil memegang minuman itu. Ino pun mengangguk. "thks". sasuke yang membuka minuman kaleng itu dan meminumnya.

###

"maaf aku terlambat". Sakura yang membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"tidak apa, sakura-chan..". kata seorang wanita yang menjadi manager di caffe ini sekaligus pemilik caffe ini.

"arigatou… guren-sama". Sakura yang tersenyum ke guren dan berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan otouto..". kata seseorang yang berdiri disebelah guren yang melihat sakura.

"semoga saja dia pacar sasuke". Guren yang memeluk lengan laki-laki disebelahnhya.

Laki-laki disebelahnya pun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sakura yang sedang melayani pengunjung. "otouto, susah jatuh cinta".

###

Disebuah kamar dengar warna hampir semua biru tua ini terdapat dua makhluk dengan berbeda warna di kepalanya yang sedang asik bermain video game dengan sesekali memanggil panggilan sayang mereka.

"teme, kau curang, kenapa selalu kau yang menang..? ini pasti karna kita main dirumahmu." Naruto yang tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"itu karna kau bodoh, dobe". Sasuke yang membalas ketidak terimaan Naruto dengan santai.

"oh ya, gaara itu benar-benar menyukai sakura loh, mungkin dia lebih dulu menyukainya..". Naruto pun akhirnya menyampaikan kata kata yang ia ingin keluarkan dari tadi.

"kau, berpihak pada nya dobe..?". sasuke yang tidak terima sahabat dari kecilnya ini tidak mendukungnya.

"bukan begitu teme, ah sudahlah lagi pula semuanya tergantung sama sakura-chan..". Naruto, yang kembali memainkan game nya.

"lalu apa sakura menyukai gaara..?". sasuke yang melihat Naruto.

"entahlah, dia sulit di tebak, tapi yang aku dengar dia tidak tertarik yang berbau cinta… oii teme jangan jangan kau benar benar terkena virus cinta,,?". Naruto yang melihat sasuke, namun yang ia lihat adalah wajah datar temannnya ini.

"mungkin aku tertarik, dia agak berbeda, dobe". Sasuke yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"wah…wah.. sepertinya itachi-nii harus tau… hahah". Naruto yang mengambil hp nya di meja dan tersenyum licik.

###

Hari yang cerah menyambut awal dari kehidupan wanita merah muda ini yang berlari dengan cepat ke gerbang sekolah. Ini mungkin hari pertama dia telat dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"fuhh… setidaknya aku pas". Sakura yang berjalan kekelasnya dengan penampilan yang sangat buruk dari biasa nya. Dengan langkah malas dia masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan ketempat duduknya.

Siswa dan siswi dikelas nya pun dengan kompak melihat sakura, ada yang tertawa dan ada juga yang berifikir. Sejak kapan sekolahnya ini memperbolehkan memakai sandal jepit.

"sakura-chan, kau memang hebat..". kata siswa yang unjuk gigi dengan jempolnya yg mengarah ke sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lee.

"sakura-chan, minumlah dulu". Kata siswi berambut indigo ini yang mengasih botol minum ke sakura.

"arigatou, hinata..". sakura yang duduk dibangkunya dan meminum minuman yang dikasih hinata.

"sama-sama". Hinata yang tersenyum manis ke sakura.

"sakura, kemarin aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Karin-senpai..?". ini dia awal gossip yang akan tenar sampai festival selesai.

"ya.. iblis merah itu, membuatku menunggu satu jam, dan tentunya ini semua gara gara kalian". Sakura yang melihat kesal teman teman kelasnya ini.

"tapi kan kau mendapat perhatian gaara-senpai dan sasuke-senpai". Ino yang melihat sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa maksudmu..?". sakura yang melihat ino.

"benar kata ino, kata temanku yang jadi panitia juga, melihat dua pangeran itu langsung cemas saat Karin-senpai melakukan serangannya". Seru siswi yang mempunya rambut cepol dua ini.

Dengan satu suara pintu masuk pun semua siswa siswi yang berisik itu langsung duduk di tempat dan memasang wajah tegang yang sangat kompak.

"selamat pagi, seperti biasa nama pertama di absen maju sambil membawa buku pr dan terangkan padaku". Kata seorang guru dengan rambut hitam yang panjang, tapi percayalah dia itu laki laki.

###

Akhirnya bel yang sangat di tunggu tunggu para siswa kelas ini dan mungkin seluruh kelas akhirnya berbunyi. Dan para siswa dan siswi pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan senyuman mereka.

"sakura, sebaiknya kau jangan sama sasuke-senpai". Ino yang duduk di sebelah sakura.

"tenang saja aku tidak menyukainya kok". Sakura yang mengambil bukunya di bawah meja. "tapi apa alasanmu melarangku seperti itu?". Lanjutnya sambil melihat ino.

"aku tidak menyukainya, kau tau mantannya itu banyak apalagi cantik cantik". Ino yang melihat layar hp nya.

"baiklah". Sakura yang tidak peduli dan membuka buku paket dan tulisnya. Sakura merasa aneh dengan ino, buat apa juga ino melarang dia dekat dengan sasuke. Bukankah ino sudah punya pacar?

"oh ya, kenapa kau tidak kekantin?". Ino yang melihat sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"aku bawa bekal, dan lebih baik kau pergi kekantin aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu makan ku". Sakura yang mengambil bekal nya dari tas dan menarunya di atas meja. Dia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa saja.

"ah, baiklah… dasar pelit". Ino yang berjalan keluar kelas sambil terus mengatai sakura pelit.

#

#

#

to be **_continued_**

 ** _minna minta review nya.. :D_**


End file.
